It is well known to parents, caregivers, nannies and others that certain aspects of feeding an infant can be quite laborious, including dealing with a variety of messes that may occur with an infant as a result of being fed.
In particular, when an infant is being burped after being fed, the infant may expel food, fluids, saliva, drool, vomit, or other substances that can result in an unsightly and inconvenient mess for the person feeding or burping the child.
The types of burp cloths typically found in the art are mere pieces of varying shapes of cloths, usually rectangular or square-shaped, which the user will drape over her shoulder before attempting to burp the infant.
Although the user may use a burp cloth while burping the infant, she may typically have to deal with repositioning the burp cloth due to the infant's movements. This can inconvenience the user in that she may have to use her available hand to reposition the burp cloth while still holding the infant, or even place the infant down in order to fix the cloth's position.
Additionally, the propensity for a burp cloth to slip off or become dislodged while the infant is being burped contributes to an even higher chance that the infant will soil the user's shoulder region when the infant expels food or saliva.
There is a need in the art for a specialized infant burp cloth. Specifically, there is a need for a specialized infant burp cloth that does not slip off the user's shoulder. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.